1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a gamma control mapping circuit, a method thereof, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Among methods that are widely used for a data mapping to control gamma, one such method is to use a look-up table (LUT). When using the LUT, there is often a drawback in that as the number of bits of input data increases, the size of the corresponding LUT increases exponentially. For example, in the case of input data of 10 bits, a LUT of 210=1024 cells (that is, one cell for each of 1024 gray levels) may be required. An increase of the LUT in turn causes an increase in the memory size needed.
As operation performance of a controller used in a display device is improved, grayscales of more than 10 bits may be used. However, as the number of bits of the grayscale increases, the corresponding LUT size may exponentially increase. Accordingly, there is a problem that the memory size must be increased with such LUT designs.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.